Universal Studios Lousiana
Universal Studios Louisiana '''is a film industry-themed amusement park at Universal Baton Rouge Resort, featuring rides and attractions mostly based on pop culture properties, such as Universal's vast works and licensed properties. It opened on August 14, 1992. Promotional info Lights, camera, action! Welcome to the world premiere movie and television studio-based theme park of Universal Studios Louisiana, where you become a star by riding the most amazing rides, and experience entertainment all based on most-loved motion pictures, television, music, and video game productions come to life. And also greet your favorite stars along the way, all located at eight sections. Areas '''Main Studio Center The first of the eight zones of the theme park, centered around movie making. Map info: '''Step inside to the studio lot of movie and television making. '''Current Attractions Hollywood Walk of Fame - a replica of the pathway with stars showing the names of famous celebrities. Map Info: See TBA. Opening date: '''August 14, 1992 '''RollerCoaster Tycoon: The 4D Experience - This film has first appeared at Kentucky Kingdom, based on 20th Century Fox film; RollerCoaster Tycoon. Join Blu (Jesse Eisenberg) and Jewel (Anne Hathaway) for extreme amusement park adventure with Super Mario Brothers (Mario Young and Luigi Martinet)! It's takes 15 minutes per ride! Map Info: ' TBA. '''Theme: ' RollerCoaster Tycoon. '''Height restriction: Any heights. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: ' 4D Cinema. '''Opening date: '''May 4, 2017 '''E.T. Adventure '- A dark ride where visitors follow E.T. on his adventures back home. '''Map Info: Join TBA Theme: '''E. T. '''Height restriction: 34". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'dark ride.'Opening date: 'August 14, 1992 '''Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket '- a X-Coaster built by German manufacturer Maurer Söhne. With a height of 167 feet (51 m), a length of 3,800 feet (1,200 m), and a top speed of 65 miles per hour (105 km/h), it is the largest X-Coaster in the world. Some of the special features are that riders are recorded during the entire 1 minute and 37 second ride and can choose one of thirty songs to listen to during the experience. '''Map Info: TBA. Theme: '''Hollywood Rocket. '''Height restriction: 52". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'rollercoaster. '''Opening date: '''May 22, 2013. '''Universal Studios Showtime Arena '- an outdoor arena theater which shows annual shows, such as musical shows and stunt shows. '''Opening date: '''August 14, 1992 * '''Lights, Camera, Action! - a stunt show that shows how movies are made, which features the moments from Universal's action films such as The Fast and the Furious, TBA. Map Info: '''Become part of the production team, as you'll step-right in to the movie set for Production. '''Theme: '''Universal Pictures. '''Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: '''stunt show. '''Opening date: '''January 4, 2018. '''Occurring dates: January 4-17 * The Blue Brothers Show - Shake Your Tailfeather With The Boys In Black. Direct from the gritty streets of Chicago, get ready for the soulful sounds of those pharaohs of funk, The Blues Brothers.Jake and Elwood—wearing their trademark black suits, porkpie hats, and dark shades—take the stage every day at Universal Studios™, accompanied by the vocal talents of Mabel the waitress and her sax-playing partner, Jazz. Occurring dates: February 28-March 10 * Power Rangers: The Ultimate Stunt Experience '''- TBA. '''Occurring dates: April 1-13 * Kidz Bop on Stage!- TBA. Reopening date: '''May 4, 2018. '''Occurring dates: May 4-20 * Fear Factor Live '''- Brave A Heart-Thumping, Blood-Pumping Contest Of Courage Don't try this at home! Put yourself to the test at the most extreme audience participation show ever. Compete against other guests as you perform gravity-defying stunts live in front of thousands. Come eye-to-eye with creatures from your nightmares as they creep and crawl across your skin. Whether you take part in the stunts or just watch the action from your seat, it's unscripted, unpredictable, and unlike anything you've ever seen before. '''Theme: '''Fear Factor. '''Universal Express available?: '''No. '''Attraction type: '''stunt show. '''Opening date: June 19, 2006. Occurring dates: June 19 - July 6 * The Masters of Martial Arts - based on martial art films. Occurring dates: August 11 - 27 * Little Shop of Horrors - TBA. Occurring dates: September 16 - November 1 * Caroling of the Night - TBA. Occurring dates: November 20 - December 24 Men in Black: Alien Attack '-' '''an interactive shoot-em-up gallery where visitors must catch the aliens appearing in the Men in Black movies. '''Map info: Ride your way to zap aliens who are on the loose in the city. Theme: '''Men in Black. '''Height restriction: 42". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''shooting gallery dark ride. '''Opening date: '''June 7, 2002. '''Replaced: Universal's Horror Make-Up Show Shrek 4D - a 3D film centered around the adventures of Shrek and his friends. Map Info: Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey are on their way to the hotel where Shrek and Fiona will spend their honeymoon when they encounter Lord Farquaad's ghost! Farquaad sends his henchman, Thelonious, to bring Princess Fiona to him where he will force her to become the queen of the ghostly world. Now, Shrek and Donkey must save the princess in this timeless tale that's filled with spooky-good fun. Join Them in this Fun Adventure Now. Opening date: 'June 11, 2005. '''Replaced: '''Universal Studios: The Entertainment History '''Magic Potion Spin '- As guests make their way past the bubbling vats of Fairy Godmother’s Potion Shop, they’ll encounter the fantastical heart of the factory, the Magic Potion Spin. This miniature Ferris wheel drives a clinking, clanking potion assembly line that circles the room, bottling magical elixirs from a giant wooden vat. 'Opening date: '''June 11, 2005. '''Back to the Future: The Ride 3D '- based on ''Back to the Future ''trilogy. '''Map info: '''Board onto one of Doc Brown's DeLoreans to take a journey through time. '''Opening date: '''October 21, 2015 '''Transformers: The Ride 4D - a 3D motion based dark ride. Map Info: Fight alongside with The Autobots attempt to defend the Allspark from Megatron and the Decepticons. Opening date: '''August 14, 2012 '''Former Attractions Former Universal Studios Showtime Arena shows * It's Nickelodeon Time! - a musical revue showcasing songs from Nickelodeon shows ' Opening date: ' June 19, 1993. Closing date: 'September 11, 2016. '''Replaced by: ' RollerCoaster Tycoon: The 4D Experience. * '''Yabba-Dabba-Doo! The Flintstones Live - a musical show based on The Flintstones * The Wild, Wild, Wild West Stunt Show '''- '''Opening date: '''June 19, 1993. '''Closing date: '''January 4, 2005. '''Replaced by: '''Fear Factor Live * '''Marvel Rocks! - TBA. Opening date: 'May 12, 2000. '''Closing date: '''May 30, 2003. '''Universal's Horror Make-Up Show '- 'Opening date: '''August 14, 1992. '''Closing date: '''Feburay 22, 2000. '''Replaced by: '''Men in Black: Alien Attack '''Universal Studios: The Entertainment History '- '''Opening date: '''August 14, 1992. '''Closing date: '''November 5, 2003. '''Replaced by: Shrek 4D Animal Actors '''- TBA. '''Opening date: '''August 14, 1992. '''Closing date: '''May 6, 2001. '''Replaced by: Universal Metazoa Live. Trivia: 'The Animal Actors attraction was moved to Universal Metazoa. '''Back to the Future: The Ride (Original) ' - based on Back to the Future ''trilogy. '''Map info: '''Board onto one of Doc Brown's DeLoreans to take a journey through time. '''Opening date: '''August 14, 1992. '''Closing Date: '''January 2, 2015. ('It got shut down due to a refurbishment) Universal Metazoa Live '''- a show which the same as Animal Actors, but it helps to promote URL's second theme park. '''Opening date: '''February 2002. '''Closing date: '''May 1, 2004. '''Replaced by: NBC Center Stores On Location '''- a store which sells original merchandise centered around film production. '''Universal Studios Store - a store which sells Universal Parks & Resort-exclusive merchandise. Photo Studio '''- a photo store '''ET's Toy Closet & Photo Spot Fairy Godmother's Potion Shop - Exciting toys, games and merchandise all from the world of Shrek. Theme: Shrek ''movies '''That's a Wrap '- a gift store located near the exit of the park. Brown Derby Hat Shop - a hat store Transformers Gear '- a gift store which sells ''Transformers merchandise. '''Current Restaurants Hollywood Dine-In - a large restaurant which sells mostly Italian and American cuisine. Louie's Italian Restaurant - An Italian restaurant. Starbucks at Universal - A beverage and pastery cafe McDonald's at Universal '- A burger restraunt '''Fairy Godmother's Juice Bar '- Choose from a unique concoction of colorful elixirs at the juice bar. '''Former Restaurant Universal Monsters Cafe - a food court themed around Universal Monsters. Replaced by: '''Mcdonald's and Fairy Godmother's Juice Bar '''Snacks and drinks Ben & Jerry's - an ice cream stand. Doc's Candy '''- a candy shop '''Meet-n-Greet Characters Golden age celebraties: '''TBA '''Universal Monsters: '''TBA ''Shrek'' cast: Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss-in-Boots, Gingy, and Pinnochio ''Transformers'' charcters': TBA 'Back to the Future cast: Doc Brown and Marty McFly ''Rio'' characters:' Blu, Jewel, Nico, and Pedro '''NBC Central' The second zone of the park, featuring media of the NBC. With only three attractions, it is the smallest area of the park. Map info: '''Welcome to the media world of NBC. '''Opening date: '''July 5, 2006. '''Attractions NBC Center - an indoor interactive attraction aimed to allow guest to take on their experience by becoming a star for NBC television programs in many genres, such as news, sitcoms, etc., while standing on the green screen. Map info: ''' Become a television personality for NBC's television programs, in the interactive experience. '''Opening date: '''July 5, 2006. '''Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon - a simulation attraction featurng Jimmy Fallon, a talk show host for The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. Map Info: ''' Board the unique “flying theater” and it’s you versus Jimmy as you find yourself speeding down the show’s hallways and through the busy streets of midtown Manhattan, rumbling down into the city’s subways, soaring over skyscrapers and diving into the East River as you hurtle neck and neck towards the finish line. Will you take down "The Tonight Show" host in a blaze of glory, or will Jimmy’s taunts leave you in the dust? '''Theme: '''Jimmy Fallon. '''Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''The Flyer Opening date: June 12, 2018. 'The Blacklist: Crime Roller '- a motion based dark ride ride loosely based on The Blacklist. 'Map Info: ' A new terror is Underway as you Join Elizabeth Keen to Stop Red In a Justice of glory. '''Theme: ''The Blacklist''. Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''motion based dark ride. '''Opening date: '''July 2, 2014. '''Stores NBC Retail '''- the gift store which sells NBC-themed merchandise, like t-shirts. '''Restaurants NBC Diner '- TBA 'Seussville The third section of the park. It is mostly aimed at young children up to age 11, with families. Map info: '''Step inside through pages to the world of beloved Dr. Seuss' storybook classics and characters come to live, filled with the series colorful whimsical attractions that're fun for young and young-in-heart. '''Attractions Oh the Stories You'll Hear! - a stage show where one of the best Dr. Seuss stories come to life. Map Info: ' Experience the world of beloved stories of Dr. Seuss, starring your favorite Seuss charatcers. '''One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish '- a aerial carousel-style ride based on the book of the same name. '''Map Info: '''Take a musical spin around the sky in this musical ride '''The Cat in the Hat - A dark ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: ''' Take a zany ride with The Cat in the Hat. '''Theme: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 36". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'dark ride '''Lorax's Tree Park '- a playground based on the 2012 movie. '''Map Info: '''Play and explore through the world of nature, guarded by the Lorax, who speaks for the trees. '''Sponsored by: The Coca-Cola Company Caro-Seuss-el - a carousel with various creatures from the books of Dr. Seuss. Map Info: '''Take a gentle spin around on to the colorful Seussain creatures. '''Stores Seuss Store '''- a store where various books from Dr. Seuss as well as some merchandise products can be bought. '''Cats, Hats, and Things - a clothing store based on the Cat in the Hat. Mulberry Street Store Restaurants Green Eggs & Ham '''- a small restaurant. '''Snacks and drinks Moose Juice, Goose Juice - a drink stand. Hop on Pop Ice Cream Shop '''- an ice cream stand. '''Snookers & Snookers Sweet Candy Cookers 'Egypt' The fourth section of the park is centered around the horror-adventure film series The Mummy. Map info: '''Explore through the exotic wasteland of Egypt inspired by ''The Mummy ''franchise. '''Attractions The Revenge of the Mummy - '''a dark ride in which guests visit an ancient temple, only to be chased by the undead spirit of the pharaoh. '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Stores Carter's Curiosities - a store which sells replicas of historical artifacts of Ancient Egypt. Restaurants Oasis Spice Café - a cafe centered around Egyptian temples. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Universal Studios Lousiana A fifth section based on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter ''book series and Warner Bros.' ''Harry Potter ''film franchise. It consists two sub-areas such as Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. '''Theme: 'Harry Potter ''book and film series. '''Map info: '''The adventure awaits you where there's the world with wizards, dragons, and magic, inspired by the ''Harry Potter literature and film trilogy, separated as the park-to-park lands both located at Universal Studios Louisiana and Universal Metazoa, along with sub-areas. Attractions Hogsmeade A sub-zone with in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter based on a village of the same name. It's also homed to the Hogwarts Castle. Map info: '''TBA '''Attractions Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey - a dark ride. Map info: TBA. Theme: Harry Potter. Height restriction: 48”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''dark ride '''Professor Snape's School of Potions - a small interactive attraction in which visitors create a potion from a variety of ingredients. Stores Ollivanders - a store which sells the replicas of wands from the Harry Potter ''films. '''Filch's Emporium of Confiscated Goods' – a gift store which sells toys, Harry Potter books, apparel, movie prop replicas, chess sets, and other treasures. Theme: Harry Potter Dervish & Banges '''- TBA '''Restaurants Three Broomsticks – a restaurant which serves salads, fish & chips, shepherd's pie, soup, salads, Butterbeer, etc. Theme: ' ''Harry Potter '''Snacks and drinks Sweets from Honeydukes – a candy and snack store. Diagon Alley A section sub-zone of the The Wizarding World of Harry Potter based on a town of the same name. Map info: '''TBA '''Attractions Hogwarts Express '''- a transporting people mover train attraction located in Universal Baton Rouge Resort. It transports visitors between Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley at Universal Studios Lousiana and Forbidden Forest at Universal Metazoa. 'Map info: '''From the wizarding school into the world of myths and owls, you will experience a magical safari. ''Theme: ' ''Harry Potter book and film series Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - a dark ride based on the attraction of the same name at Universal Studios Florida. Map info: TBA. Theme: Harry Potter. Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''dark ride '''Stores Diagon Alley Library '''- TBA '''Zonko's - a store which sells joke articles, like whoopie cushions etc. Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions - a store which sells clothing apparel based on the Harry Potter franchise. Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment - a gift shop located near the building containing the attraction Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts, which sells wizarding apparel. Restaurants The Leaky Cauldron - a restaurant which serves British delicacies, like Fish'n'Chips. Snacks and drinks Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour '''- a small ice-cream stand. '''Cartooniversal (Not confused with a Universal Studios Hollywood's store Cartooniversal) The sixth section of Universal Studios Louisiana, which focuses on cartoons, both old and new. Map info: '''Get ready to get wacky to step inside the world home to your favorite cartoon, comic, and animated film characters come to life, along with the inclusion of four sub-zones. '''Opening date: '''January 1, 2001 '''Attractions Cartoon Star Wheel - a giant ferris wheel features 25 cars named after the famouse cartoon characters. Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Universal Express available?: TBA. Attraction type: 'TBA. '''Opening date: '''January 1, 2001 '''Me Ship, the Olive '- TBA. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Popeye. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: 'playground. '''Opening date: '''January 1, 2001 '''Popeye's River Rescue '- a river rapid water ride featuring Popeye. '''Map Info: '''Brave though the water rapids with Popeye. '''Theme: Popeye. Height restriction: 42". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'river rapid water ride. '''Opening date: '''January 1, 2001 '''Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls '- a log flume ride based on Jay Ward's 1960s cartoon. '''Map Info: '''Hop on the log to take a wacky plunge at the end. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 44". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'log-flume water ride. '''Opening date: '''January 1, 2001 '''Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster '- a junior rollercoaster hosted by Woody Woodpecker. '''Map Info: '''Board on the coaster to take a wacky ride through Woody Woodpecker's wackiest factory. '''Theme: Woody Woodpecker. Height restriction: 36". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''junior-sized rollercoaster. '''Opening date: '''January 1, 2001 '''Stores Wossamotta-U Toon Extra Betty Boop Store Woody Woodpecker's Nest '''- a small koisk. '''Say Cheese! Photo Shop Restaurants Popeye's Spinach Place - a restaurant which is focused on Popeye's favourite dish, spinach. Woody's Pizza Store '- TBA '''Comic Strip Cafe '- TBA '''Snacks & Drinks Cartooniversal Snack Stand Meet-n-Greet Characters Popeye, Olive Oyl, and Bluto Betty Boop Cartoon Network Zone Adventure Time: Rocket Time '''- TBA. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 40". Universal Express available?: TBA. Attraction type: 'Rocket flight simulation. '''Opening date: '''December 2, 2016 '''We Bare Bears Sling Shot! '- a drop tower based on Cartoon Network series. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 38.7". Universal Express available?: TBA. Attraction type: 'Drop tower. '''Opening date: '''December 2, 2016 '''The Powerpuff Coaster '- a rollercoaster based The Powerpuff Girls 2016 reboot. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 45". Universal Express available?: TBA. Attraction type: 'Junior Roller Coaster. '''Opening date: '''December 2, 2016 '''Ben 10 Alien Twister '- a Disk-O ride based on Ben 10 series. 'Map Info: '''TBA.'Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 47". Universal Express available?: TBA. Attraction type: '''Thrill Ride. '''Opening date: '''December 2, 2016 '''Stores Cartoon Network Store Restaurants Finn and Jake's Everything Burrito Restaurant '''- a Mexican restaurant. '''WBB Food Truck Snacks & Drinks Mr. Smoothy Meet-n-Greet Characters TBA Springfield A section sub-land based on an Fox's popular animated sitcom The Simpsons. Theme: ''The Simpsons''. Map info: 'Home to the America's favorite family from the animated sitcom, ''The Simpsons. '''Opening date: '''October 15, 2011. '''Attractions The Simpsons Ride - an IMAX motion simulator ride. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''The Simpsons''. Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'simulator ride (known as Motion Simulator). '''Opening date: '''October 15, 2011. '''Krusty the Clown's Crazy Upsy-Daisy Drop Tower '- a child-sized drop tower attraction hosted by Krusty the Clown. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''The Simpsons''. Height restriction: 36”-52". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'child-sized drop tower. '''Opening date: '''October 15, 2011. '''Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl ''- an aerial carousel ride based on The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror specials.Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''The Simpsons''. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'aerial carousel. '''Opening date: '''March 10, 2014. '''Itchy's Ball Spinner '- a spinning UFO ride. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 44". Universal Express available?: TBA. Attraction type: 'Scrambled Eggs/Twist. '''Opening date: '''October 15, 2011. '''Lisa's Teaparty Rock '- a child-sized teacup ride. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 34"-48". Universal Express available?: TBA. Attraction type: 'Teacups ride. '''Opening date: '''October 15, 2011. '''Bart's Skateboard Spin '- a spinning ride. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 48". Universal Express available?: TBA. Attraction type: '''Top Spin Thrill Ride. '''Opening date: '''October 15, 2011. '''Stores Kwik-E-Mart - '''a shop which sells all kind of Simpsons merchandise, like toys, shirts, posters etc. '''Mapple Store The Leftorium Towne Center at Springfield Glenne Restaurants Moe's Tavern - a small cafe which sells beverage. Krusty Burger - a burger restaurant. Lard Lad Donuts '''- a donut takeaway. '''Meet-n-Greet characters Homer Simpson Marge Simpson Bart Simpson Lisa Simpson Maggie Simpson Krusty the Clown Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood A second sub-zone based on Universal Pictures/Illumination's Despicable Me franchise. Theme: Despicable Me ''franchise. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''March 2, 2014. '''Attractions' Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem - a simulator ride featuring the characters from the Despicable Me movies. Map info: Ride along with your favorite yellow fellows, but watch out for the purple minions. Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'simulator ride (known as Motion Simulator). '''Opening date: '''March 2, 2014. '''Club Minions '- an interactive dance party hosted by the yellow minions. 'Map info: '''You're invited for a party with the yellow minions! '''Opening date: '''March 2, 2014. '''Silly Fun Land '- a play area themed after the fictional park of the same name. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''March 2, 2014. '''Minions: Road to VillainCon - a dark ride based on 2015 film Minions. Map info: '''Follow the minions as they head off to the VillainCon. '''Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''dark ride. '''Opening date: '''May 1, 2017. '''Stores Minion Mart - a store which sells Minion-themed merchandise. Paradise Mall - a mini-sized mall based on the location from Despicable Me 2. It serves as the location of Salsa & Salsa, Bake My Day, and Eagle Hair Club, the latter which sells apparel. Restaurants Salsa & Salsa - a Mexican restaurant which sells Chilli con carne, burritos, churros, tacos, etc. Bake My Day - a bakery located inside the Paradise Mall. Pig's Spleen - a tavern. Snacks and Drinks Despicable Ice Cream -''' an ice cream bar. '''Meet-n-Greet Characters Despicable Me'' cast:' Gru, Agnes, Edith, Margo, the minions '''Looney Tunes Central' The third sud-area themed to Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes. Map info: 'Go looney-tooney with wackiest rides and attractions featuring your favorite ''Looney Tunes characters! '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. '''Attractions The Looney Tunes Ride 4D '''- a 3D motion simulator ride. '''Map info: Hop on the ACME Jet Rocket for the wackiest 3D blasting flight chase through the world of Looney Tunes! Height restriction: 40". Theme: Looney Tunes. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'Simex-Iwerks 4D Theater (known as 3D Cinema). '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. '''Spinning Taz '- a spinning teacup ride based on a Looney Tune character Tasmanian "Taz" Devil. '''Map info: TBA. Height restriction: 42". Theme: Tasmanian "Taz" Devil. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''Teacups ride. '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. '''Bugs & Daffy Live - a holographic live show starring Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: 'Outdoor theater. '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. '''Foghorn Leghorn's Play Farm '- an outdoor interactive play area for young guest themed around Foghorn's barn. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Foghorn Leghorn. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. '''Wile E. Coyote vs. Road Runner Coaster- a dueling family rollercoaster centered around Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote. Map: TBA. Height restriction: 48". Theme: Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''Wooden Roller Coaster. '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. '''Stores The Looney Hut '''- a gift shop which sells Looney Tunes-based merchandise, like shirts, mugs, posters etc. '''ACME Powerhouse - a gift shop which sells mostly merchandise centered around ACME, including the prank items. Tweety Store Restaurants Porky Pig's Dine-In '-' 'a restaurant which sells salads, hamburgers, etc. '''Taz's Appetite Stand '- TBA 'Eat at Joe's '- TBA '''Meet-n-Greet characters Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Porky Pig Tweety Bird Sylvester the Cat DC Action Area The seventh area of the park which focuses on the superheroes and villains of the DC universe. Map info: '''Get ready for action where you step into the world with superheroes and supervillians of DC Universe. '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. '''Attractions Superman: Escape from Krypton '- a flying rollercoaster based on Superman. '''Map info: ''TBA. Theme: '''Superman. '''Height restriction: 56”. Opening date: 'October 10, 2010. '''Joker's Crazy Drop - '''a drop tower themed around the Joker. '''Map info: ''TBA. Theme: The Joker. Opening date: 'October 10, 2010. '''Flash Fast Coaster - '''a rollercoaster themed after Flash. '''Map info: ''TBA. Theme: The Flash. Opening date: '''Summer 2015 '''Aquaman's Dive Coaster - a splashcoaster. Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. '''Justice League: Battle for Metropolis- A 3D Dark Ride where you join the Justice League which they need to stop the villains. Opening date: '''Summer 2015 '''Wonder Woman- A B&M Giga Coaster loosely based on The DC Heroine Wonder Woman. Opening date: 'October 10, 2010. '''Teen Titans GO!: Rise of Slade- ' A spinning coaster based on the 2013 cartoon. '''Opening date: '''Summer 2015 '''Stores Gotham Apparel - a gift store which sells only Batman-themed merchandise. Theme: Batman Superman's Kryptonian Store - a gift store which sells Superman-themed merchandise. This gift shop marks a contrast with Gotham Apparel. Theme: Superman Restaurants Cafe of Justice - a restaurant which sells mostly American cuisine. Gotham City Diner '''- TBA '''Meet-n-Greet characters Batman Superman Wonder Woman Flash Green Lantern Aquaman Cyborg The Joker 'Super Nintendo World at Universal Studios Louisiana' The eighth and final area of the park. It focuses on the games of Nintendo. Map info: '''It's a video game world of your all-time Nintendo games and characters comes alive, showcasing rides, attractions and interactive areas which make you feel like you're in the game. The land is separated as park-to-park lands that're can be located at two theme parks, such as Universal Studios Louisiana and Universal Metazoa, along with sub-areas. '''Opened: August 1 2015. Nintendo Plaza Map info: '''Step in the main area where is dedicated to old and new Nintendo games, along with amazing attractions. '''Attractions Donkey Kong: Mine Cart Cruise '''- a Wild Mouse coaster based on ''Donkey Kong ''series. '''Map: Hop on the mine cart for TBA. Height restriction: 45". Theme: Donkey Kong. Opened: August 1 2015. Star Fox: Lylat Wars - an interactive motion simulator ride based on Star Fox ''franchise. '''Map:' TBA. Height restriction: 40". Theme: Star Fox Metroid Encounter '- a dark ride based on ''Metroid. '''Map: TBA. Height restriction: 44". Theme: Metroid Pikmin Playground '- a kids' play area themed to ''Pikimin. '''Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Flying Kirby '''- a ride similar to Dumbo the Flying Elephant, but themed to Kirby. '''Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Search for the Eight Melodies - an interactive attraction in which visitors must search for music notes per the park's app. Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Smashing in 3D - an all-original 3D movie produced for the park, featuring Mario and his friends from the Nintendo universes. Map: TBA. Theme: TBA F-Zero Knight Cup - a steel rollercoaster based on the racing game F-Zero. Map: TBA. Height restriction: 52". Theme: TBA Wings of Icarus - a hanging coaster based on the Kid Icarus video games. Map: TBA. Height restriction: 48". Theme: TBA Legend of the Fire Emblem - a stunt show. Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Stores Nintendo Emporium - a large gift shop which sells various Nintendo merchandise. Game & Watch Photoshop - TBA The Drug Store Chibi-Robo's Toy Factory Restaurants The Wii Diner - a restaurant which also offers Wii Fit workouts. Mute City Takeaway Chef Kawasaki's Kitchen Cranky's Snacks and drinks Ice Climber's Ice Cream Shoppe Doc Louis's Chocolate Club Meet-n-Greet charatcers Donkey Kong Fox McCloud Samus Captain Falcon Mushroom Kingdom - A Mario Universe The first sub-zone of Super Nintendo World, which focuses on the games of the Mario universe. Map info: "'''Let's A Go" to the super Mario wold! '''Attractions Warp Pipe Express '''- an underground subway-alike people mover which takes guests from Universal Studios Louisiana to Universal Metazoa, similar to Hogwarts Express. '''Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Peach's Castle '''- a walkthough attraction themed around castle of Princess Toadstool Peach. '''Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Super Mario Ride '''- a dark ride. '''Map: Board on the Mushroom to help Mario and Luigi to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser. Theme: TBA Yoshi's Carousel Island '''- TBA. '''Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Escape from Bowser's Castle - a 4D Free Fly Coaster. Map: TBA. Height restriction: 42". Theme: TBA Captain Toad's Treasure Playground '''- a playground for childern based on Super Mario 3D World. '''Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Mario Kart Race Track '''- a trackless kart ride. '''Map: TBA. Height restriction: 38"-52" (with an adult), 52" (ride alone). Theme: TBA WarioWare Crazy Arcade! '''- an interactive arcade center featuring wacky games inspired from the ''WarioWare ''series. '''Map: Enter inside Wario's craziest arcade with fun-filled, yet wackiest mini-games. Theme: TBA Luigi's Mansion '''- a 3D interactive haunted house walkthrough based on the video game of the same name, which allows guest to use the laser replica of Poltergust 3000 to virtually capture ghosts. '''Map Info: Join Luigi while busting the ghosts haunting in this mansion. Theme: TBA Stores Super Mario Super-Store Restaurants Mario & Luigi's Pizza Peach & Toad's Mushroom Café Bowser's Burgers Starbeans Café Snacks and drinks Yoshi's Cookie Factory 'Meet-n-Greet charatcers Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Toad, Bowser, Wario Hyrule -''' '''The World of Zelda The second sub-zone of Super Nintendo World. It is mostly based on the Zelda franchise. Map info: '''TBA '''Attractions Voyage of the Red Lion - a water ride which takes elements from The Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass, containg drops. Map: TBA. Height restriction: 40". Theme: TBA The Lost Woods - a maze in which visitors venture the Lost Woods, while avoiding enemies and the mischievous Skull Kid. Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Lake Hylia - an artifical lake. The Hyrule Bazaar '''- a small indoor attraction. Guests can earn Rupees by playing various minigames, like the Slingshot Shooting Gallery. '''Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Stores The Happy Mask Shop '''- a gift shop run by the Happy Mask Salesman. '''Malo Mart - a small supermarket-like gift shop in which visitors can spend their Rupees for a variety of items. Restaurants Telma's Bar - TBA Meet-n-Greet charatcers Link, Princess Zelda, Ganon Annual entertainment, parades and events A Celebration of Harry Potter - TBA Universal Superstar Parade '- an annual parade with your favourite characters from movies, TV shows and video games. '''Mardi Gras '- a parade which takes place in February. The date will change depending on the year. 'Rock of Glory '- a concert festival featuring various christian rock idols performing with famous christian songs. 'June Concert Week '- a summer concert festival showcasing today's hottest music artists performing songs in different genres, like rock, pop, country, hip-hop, R&B, jazz, etc. Occurring whole month of June. 'Otakunami '- TBA 'Halloween Hollywood '- TBA 'Hollywood of Horror '- TBA 'Joy to the World at Universal Studios '- TBA Park hours * '''Monday-Friday: 8:00 am - 11:00 pm * Saturday-Sunday: 7:00 am - 2:30 am Halloween event opening hours * Monday, Wednesday, and Friday: 8:00 pm - 4:00 am (Halloween Horror Nights - Hollywood of Horror) * '''Saturday-Sunday: '''7:00 am - 3:00 am (Universal's Halloween Spooktacluar Weekends - Halloween Hollywood) Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Unfinished articles Category:Louisiana